Waiting for you
by lilywhitechan
Summary: Akhirnya kini mereka bertemu kembali namun tidak akan semudah itu sasuke akan mendapatkan orang yang dicintainya/"well,kau sudah mendengarkannya kan jadi jangan berharap terlalu lebih,uchiha s.a.s.u.k.e" /"aku pasti akan mendapatkannya"/ SEQUEL WILLING TO LOSE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © mbah kishi saya pinjam charanya ya ... ya ... *mengeluarkan jutsu eyes no puppynya**

**Rate T ~**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC,OC, BOYSxBOYS, dLL. **

**Ini Sequel dari Willing to lose jadi yang ingin tahu cerita sebelumnya dapat dilihat di cerita itu oke?**

**Oh iya maaf nih kalo ceritanya tak sesuai dengan bayangan kalian, silahkan kalo yang masih ingin baca karya mel silahkan saja tidak ada yang melarangnya kok, untuk balasan review Willing to lose bisa dilihat setelah selesai membaca cerita ini ...**

**Gomen ~ silahkan membacanya ..**

**SASUKE POV**

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Aku terus berlari di lorong panjang ini.

DRAP

DRAP

Terus berlari menyusuri lorong ini, aku terus memikirkan dia yang selalu ada dipikiranku. Yah dia yang telah menempati seluruh ruang dihatiku, dia juga yang terus mengisi kekosongan hatiku. Aku selalu berpikir mungkin jika dia tidak ada disampingku, aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya.

Dan saat ini pikiranku terus dipenuhi olehnya hanya karena aku mendapat kabar dari aniki bahwa dia sekarang ini ada dirumah sakit akibat kecelakaan. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya setelah dia meninggalkanku dibawah guyuran hujan.

.

.

- ** flashback** -

Aku terdiam dibawah guyuran hujan ini, mengingat setiap kata-katanya yang terasa begitu menyakitkan untuk kuingat.

'aku akan melepaskanmu... melepaskanmu dari semua kewajibanmu melindungiku saat ini dan detik ini kau tidak usah melindungiku bahkan takut terluka karena sekarang aku merelakanmu'

Aku begitu kaget akan kata-katanya yang merelakanku untuk pergi darinya.

Hujan terus mengguyur tubuhku, membuatku tersadar dari rasa syok yang menimpaku. Begitu aku tersadar , kucari sosoknya dibawah guyuran hujan ini namun tidak kutemukan.

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku mencarinya ...

Terus mencari ..

Hingga akhirnya aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergetar dikantong celanaku. Ternyata itu adalah handphoneku, pertanda bahwa ada telepon masuk. Aku langsung mengangkatnya ketika melihat nomor aniki yang ada dilayar handphoneku.

'tidak biasanya aniki meneleponku' batinku

" halo ada apa aniki? "

"halo sasuke kamu dimana? Kamu sekarang harus kerumah sakit konoha"

"kenapa aku harus kerumah sakit, aniki? Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran

"naru ... dia kecelakaan sasuke,tadi minato sama ditelepon oleh pihak rumah sakit dan sekarang minato sama menyuruh kita semua kesana .. halo sasuke kamu masih disana kan?"

Aku yang mendengar naruto kecelakaan tidak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh aniki selanjutnya. Aku segera menuju kerumah sakit tempat naruto berada. Saat ini aku tidak memikirkan apapun, hanya satu yang kupikirkan.

Naruto ...

Yah benar hanya dia yang ada dipikiranku saat ini.

.

.

-** end flashback **-

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Aku mendengar suara langkahku menggema disepanjang lorong panjang ini, Aku tidak peduli jika langkahku ini menganggu orang-orang yang ada disekitarku. Benar aku tidak peduli...

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju keruangannya yang telah diberitahu oleh aniki lewat sms sebelumnya.

Sesampainya aku sampai didepan ruangannya, aku segera membuka pintu yang berwarna putih tersebut.

KREK

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka membuat Semua yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut menengok ke arahku. Kulihat ada sekitar 6 orang yang sedang mengelilingi seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang saat ini sedang terbaring diranjang.

Salah satu dari orang itu menghampiriku, orang itu adalah anikiku. Dia membawaku ke hadapan seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah terbaring diranjang dengan mata tertutup, perban yang dililitkan diatas kepalanya, serta luka-luka kecil dan lebam-lebam biru menghiasi disetiap tubuhnya.

Hatiku begitu sakit melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"naru ..." hanya itu yang kuucapkan begitu berada dihadapannya.

Dan tiba-tiba ...

BRUK

Pipiku terasa sakit akibat pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh pemuda berambut orange yang ada disebelahku, pemuda tersebut adalah kakak dari namikaze naruto pemuda pirang yang kini sedang terbaring tersebut, namikaze kurama itulah namanya yang biasa dipanggil kyuu.

Saat ini kyuu berdiri dihadapanku, dengan tubuhnya yang ditahan oleh aniki dari belakang agar tidak bisa memukulku.

"kyuu tenanglah" teriak seorang pria paruh baya yang fisiknya sangat mirip dengan pemuda yang kini sedang terbaring , dia adalah namikaze minato.

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang tou san? Dia.." bentaknya dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah ke arahku.

"dia yang menyebabkan naru seperti ini seandainya dia menempati janjinya kepada kita untuk selalu menjaganya dan melindungi, pasti naru tidak akan seperti ini tou san, tidak akan" lanjutnya lirih.

"tapi ini semua tetap bukan salah sasuke , kyuu. Semua yang terjadi pada naruto hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan tidak ada hubungannya dengan sasuke, Dengar kyuu.. " ucap minato sama yang menangkupkan kedua tangannya dikedua pipi kyuu sedangkan tubuh kyuu masih ditahan oleh aniki dari belakang.

"naru mungkin akan marah padamu ketika dia tahu kamu memukul dan menyalahkan sasuke yang bukan kesalahannya, kamu tidak mau kan naru menjadi marah seperti itu?" tanyanya kepada kyuu yang sekarang sudah tenangan dan kini tubuhnya dilepaskan oleh aniki setelah melihat minato sama menenangkan kyuu.

Aku melihat kyuu menggeleng kecil pada minato sama sebagai jawabannya.

"baguslah kamu mengerti kyuu Nah, sasuke kemarilah dampingi terus naru sampai dia sadar. Kamu mau kan sasuke?" tanya minato sama kepadaku sambil membawaku kembali disamping tubuh naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"baik minato sama aku janji akan selalu ada disampingnya begitu dia terbangun"jawabku yang menatap tubuh naruto yang ada dihadapanku.

Iya aku berjanji akan selalu mendampingimu naru, tidak akan meninggalkanmu.

Ini adalah janjiku padamu.

.

.

.

- **skip time** -

**Tut** ... **Tut** ...

Bunyi mesin itu menggema di seluruh ruangan putih ini, selalu menemaniku untuk menunggu seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang tertidur diranjang. Tidurnya yang menurut sebagaian orang sangatlah damai namun tidak bagiku karena tidur panjangnya ini bisa berubah menjadi sesuatu yang bisa meninggalkanku selamanya.

Aku menunggu dirinya untuk membuka matanya yang berwarna biru sapphire,Yah aku terus menunggunya walaupun sudah sebulan aku terus menunggunya.

Setiap hari aku selalu ada disampingnya, aku selalu menceritakan segala sesuatunya kepadanya. Tentang diriku,tentang keluargaku,tentang teman-teman yang selalu menunggunya agar terbangun dari tidur panjangnya ini. Dan tiba-tiba saja di sela-sela aku bercerita, pipiku terasa hangat.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Ternyata itu adalah airmataku yang tidak bisa kubendung lagi, Aku menggenggam tangannya.

"kumohon bangunlah ... kumohon maafkanlah aku, aku tahu ini semua salahku seandainya aku lebih jujur pada perasaanku pasti ini semuanya tidak akan terjadi padamu. Kumohon maafkan aku naru, aku sangat mencintaimu jadi kumohon bangunlah" gumamku kepadanya sambil mengecup telapak tangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan jari-jari tangannya bergerak, akupun segera mengenggam tangannya lagi dan berkata " naru kalo kamu mendengarku, kumohon bangunlah"

Lalu aku melihat kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan-lahan, dia mengerjapkan matanya melihat sekelilingnya dan berkata sambil menatapku "ka..kau si..siapa.. ?"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, entah mengapa kakiku terasa lemas seperti ingin terjatuh namun aku menahannya dengan memegang bahunya dan menggoncangkan bahunya sambil berkata "ini aku sasuke, kenapa kamu tidak bisa mengingatku naru Kenapa?"

Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan bibirnya yang terlihat kering itu mengucapkan sesuatu " sa...su..ke?"

Kulihat dia memegang kepalanya dan tak lama kudengar dia berteriak kesakitan "AAARRRGGGHHH ... SAKIT"

Aku yang mendengarnya segera tombol yang ada di samping ranjangnya untuk memanggil dokter setelah itu aku berusaha menenangkannya dengan memeluknya tubuh kecilnya

"kumohon naru tenanglah ... aku ada disini"

Seketika itu pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang dokter dengan dua suster yang ada disampingnya. Mereka segera menghampiri kami,salah satu suster bertanya padaku "ini ada apa? Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini?"

Akupun menjawabnya "tadi dia tiba-tiba terbangun sus lalu dia berkata 'kau siapa?' dan tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak kesakitan sus, Kenapa dia seperti ini?"

"baiklah kalo begitu kami akan segera memeriksanya, silahkan anda keluar agar kami bisa memeriksanya" ucap suster tersebut sambil membawaku keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

-** skip time**-

Aku menunggu didepan ruangan naru bersama dengan yang lainnya. Kenapa bisa bersama dengan yang lainnya? Karena tadi setelah keluar dari ruangan naru, aku segera menelepon semuanya memberitahukan bahwa naruto kini sudah sadar, Semuanya pun segera datang kesini.

Tak lama kemudian dokter beserta suster telah keluar dari ruangan naru, kami segera menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan keadaan naru pada mereka "bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanya tou sannya naru.

"dia sudah baik-baik saja tapi .." jawab sang dokter

"tapi kenapa dok?" tanyaku memotong perkataan dokter itu.

"lebih baik kalian melihatnya langsung saja nanti akan kujelaskan setelah kalian melihatnya" lanjutnya.

Kami pun segera masuk keruangan itu terlihat naru dengan perban yang dilitkan dikepalanya dan luka-luka lebam yang ada diseluruh tubuhnya kini sedang duduk sambil menatap pemandangan yang ada diluar jendela langsung melihat kearah kami begitu kami memasuki ruangan itu.

"naru .." ucap tou san dan kaa sannya naru bersamaan sambil memeluk badannya.

"tou san,kaa san jangan seperti ini naru tidak bisa bernafas .." ucap naruto.

Kulihat keduanya melepaskan pelukannya dari naruto dan segera mengucapkan kata maaf pada naruto "maaf ya naru"

Syukurlah naru bisa mengingat tou san dan kaa sannya yang berarti dia juga bisa mengingatku. Ternyata selama ini kekhawatiranku tentang sikap naru yang seolah-olah tidak mengingatku ketika dia sadar tadi tidak terbukti. Aku segera menghampiri naru dan berada disampingnya sambil berkata "syukurlah naru kamu sudah sadar"

Dia menatapku dan tiba-tiba saja berkata "kau siapa? Tou san dia siapa? Naru gak kenal dia"

Aku yang mendengarnya langsung syok, ternyata dia benar-benar tidak mengenaliku. Semua yang ada ditempat itu juga kaget dengan sikap naru yang seolah-olah tidak mengenaliku.

Kudengar suara dokter yang menjelaskan keadaan naru " naru.. dia mengalami retrograde amnesia, sebuah ketidakmampuan untuk mengingat kejadian-kejadian sebelum terjadinya kecelakaan itu, Biasanya yang terkena amnesia ini hanya mengingat identitas dirinya dan keluarganya saja"

"tapi bagaimana ini bisa terjadi dok? Lalu kenapa naru bisa tidak mengingat sasuke padahal dia adalah teman masa kecilnya dok?" tanya anikiku.

"ini terjadi akibat dari benturan keras padanya dan mungkin di alam bawah sadarnya menginginkan melupakan sasuke karena suatu hal yang kita tidak tahu"

"apakah naru bisa sembuh dok?" tanya kaa sannya naru.

"biasanya penderita retrograde amnesia bisa sembuh dengan rasa aman yang diberikan oleh sekitarnya tapi jika kita terlalu memaksanya maka dia akan menolaknya dan bisa menyebabkan sakit yang luar biasa dikepalanya seperti yang tadi dia lakukan waktu terbangun dari komanya karena itu kumohon pada kalian agar tidak terlalu memaksanya " lanjut sang dokter.

Kami mengangguk setuju tapi hatiku tidak menerimanya karena naru tidak bisa mengingatku. Kenapa dia tidak mau mengingatku? Apakah ini hukuman untukku karena aku sudah menyakitinya? Kalau benar ini semua terlalu menyakitkan untukku. Tanpa sadar aku keluar dari ruangan itu, tidak mempedulikan panggilan aniki maupun kaa sanku. Aku belum siap untuk melihat naru yang seperti ini, lebih baik aku menenangkan perasaanku dan mempersiapkan hatiku saat aku melihatnya nanti.

.

.

.

-** skip time **-

Sudah 3 hari aku tidak kerumah sakit melihat kondisi naruto. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perkembangannya lagi, dan saat ini aku melangkahkan kakiku ke ruangan tempat dirinya berada. Hatiku kini sudah siap untuk melihatnya dan aku akan memperkenalkan diriku kepadanya lagi sama seperti dulu saat kami kecil,Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa memperbaiki hubungan kami sebelum terjadi kecelakaan itu.

Saat ini aku berada didepan ruangannya .

KREK

Kubuka pintu tersebut,kulihat seorang suster membereskan ranjang yang dipakai naruto sebelumnya. Namun kulihat naruto tidak ada diranjang tersebut akupun bertanya kepada suster tersebut.

" sus, pasien yang ada dikamar ini kemana ya?" tanyaku kepada suster tersebut.

"ooh pasien yang bernama namikaze naruto ya.. dia sudah keluar rumah sakit tadi pagi" jawab suster tersebut kepadaku dan keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku yang mendengar hal itu segera menelepon anikiku, menanyakan dimana naruto berada kepadanya.

Tut ... Tut .. CLEK

"halo"kudengar jawaban dari seberang jaringan tersebut.

"halo aniki aku mau tanya aniki tahu tidak naru pagi ini keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanyaku kepada lawan bicaraku.

"aku tahu sasuke"

"kalau tahu kenapa aniki tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku? Terus sekarang naru ada dimana ? aku mau ketemu dengannya"

Tak ada jawaban dari aniki, aku terus menunggu aniki menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan tak berapa lama aniki menjawabnya "naru dia hari ini akan pindah keluar negeri bersama kyuubi kami saat ini ada dibandara untuk mengantarkannya"

Aku bagaikan tersambar petir mendengar hal itu, aku segera berlari menuju motorku untuk kebandara menemui naruto, Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

Tidak .. tidak akan kubiarkan naru pergi, aku akan menahannya disisiku.

Kulajukan motorku dijalanan beraspal tersebut, aku terus melaju tanpa mempedulikan lambu-lambu lalu lintas yang ada disekitarku. Aku tidak peduli walaupun aku harus melanggar lampu merah bahkan menabrak orang secara tidak sengaja, saat ini yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah naruto.

Tak berapa lama kulajukan motorku, aku sampai dibandara. Aku segera berlari ke dalam bandara untuk mencari naruto diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang berjalan dibandara tersebut.

Aku terus mencarinya hingga akhirnya aku menemukan sosok aniki, aku segera menghampirinya.

"aniki" panggilku.

Aniki keheranan melihatku ada dihadapannya "kenapa kamu ada disini sasuke? Bukannya tadi kamu ada di rumah sakit sedangkan jarak dari rumah sakit kesini butuh waktu 20 menit dan saat ini kamu ada disini kurang dari 15 menit"

"aku tadi mengebut untuk sampai sini aniki, sekarang naru ada dimana? Aku ingin ketemu dengannya?"

"naru sudah berada didalam pesawat sasuke, kamu terlambat"

Aku menggeleng dan bergumam " tidak aniki aku tidak terlambat, aku akan menyusulnya Nah aniki sekarang tolong beritahu aku naru pergi kemana?"

Kulihat aniki menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menjawab pertanyaanku" kamu tidak bisa menyusulnya sasuke, minato sama memintaku dan seluruh keluarga uchiha untuk tidak membiarkanmu tahu dimana naruto berada"

"kenapa aniki?" tanyaku geram.

"ini semua demi naru sas, dia selalu berteriak kesakitan begitu kita mengungkit namamu didepannya karena itu minato sama memutuskan naruto pergi keluar negeri bersama kyuubi untuk menjauhkanmu darinya,menjauhkannya dari rasa sakit yang selalu dideritanya saat dia berusaha mengingatmu karena itu kau tidak bisa menemuinya bahkan menyusulnya"

"aku akan mencarinya aniki, aku akan membuat dirinya untukku mengingatku, mengingat segala kenangan kami. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menjauhkan kami, tidak akan pernah" gumamku.

Aku segera pergi dari hadapan aniki,aku tidak mempedulikan perkataan aniki yang berkata bahwa naru sudah pergi dari negara ini, aku tahu aniki berbohong kepadaku. Aku tidak percaya semuanya, aku akan mencarinya sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun.

DRAP

DRAP

Itulah suara sepatuku yang kudengar terus bergesekan dengan lantai bandara ini, Aku terus mencarinya.

Terus mencarinya hingga aku berhenti disebuah kaca besar yang menghadap didepan lapangan luas yang berisi beberapa pesawat. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa kosong, terasa telah kehilangan seseorang yang ada dihatiku saat ini.

Kuhadapkan tubuhku keluar jendela, terlihat sebuah pesawat telah lepas landas dari landasannya dan tanpa sadar airmataku menetes.

Tes

Tes

"naru .."gumamku menatap pesawat tersebut.

Kakiku terasa lemas, aku jatuh terduduk sambil memanggil namanya terus-menerus didalam hatiku.

'naru ..naru ..aku mencintaimu tolong jangan pergi'

Aku terus menatap pesawat itu hingga akhirnya hilang dari hadapanku.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : halooo semuanya perkenalkan namaku mel, maaf ya buat semua yang penasaran sama cerita Willing to losenya ,mel gak bermaksud gitu kok. Baiklah sekarang mel akan membalas semua reviewnya bersama ... woooy sasu ngapain lo duduk disitu mending lo bantuin gue bales review

Sasuke : bawel banget sih lo mel, gue bakal bantuin lo kalo lo ketemuin gue sama naru.

Author : tenang aja mel bakal mempertemukan kalian di chapter depan jadi bersiap-siap aja untuk beli tisu sebanyak-banyak hahahaha ...

Sasuke : kenapa harus nyiapin tisu mel?

Author : mau tau aja lo ! ini tuh .SIA *dikejar sama sasuke

Author : arrrgggghhh tolong *dichidori sama sasuke

Sasuke : baiklah sekarang waktunya balas review ...

**Balasan review Willing to lose** :

Satsuki naruhi : penasaran ya? Nih mel dah bikin sequelnya gomen~ kalo ceritanya bila gak sesuai * bungkuk-bungkuk, arigatou buat reviewnya ..

Devilojoshi : gomen ~ kalo ceritanya gantung kan. Iya di Willing to lose itu naru pov. Tenang aja naru gak mati kok kan udah dikasih tahu lewat cerita ini. Nih sasuke pov'y sesuai dengan pesanannya. Arigatou buat reviewnya ...

Onyx sapphireSEA : gomen~ mel emang gantungin ceritanya, sengaja buat ngeliat gimana pendapat para readers. Kalo soal naru sama sasuke dah diketahui lewat cerita ini dan kalo soal kutukannya itu akan ada dichapter depan. So review lagi ya ...

Toma toma to-chan : nih dah mel buat sequelnya, oh iya jangan panggil mel senpai oke? Mel kan author baru disini, arigatou atas reviewnya ..

Aster-bunny-bee : salam kenal aster.. emang tuh sasuke bakaaa ! #dichidori sama sasuke gomen~ buat penempatan titik komanya habis mel baru pertama kali bikin cerita di ffn nanti mel akan buat lebih baik lagi terima kasih atas masukannya. Arigatou atas reviewnya ..

Author : waahh sasuke ada naru chan nih *nunjuk naruto

Sasuke : itu bukan naru chan ku dasar author baka !

Naruto : iya nih dah mel lanjutin kok, riview lagi yaaa..

Yuki amano : gomen~ ceritanya gantung nih mel dah bikin lanjutannya, so review lagi ya ...

Baiklah buat semuanya mel Cuma mau bilang makasih buat para readers yang dah baca cerita author newbie dan mel sama sasuke Cuma mau bilang ...

MIND TO REVIEWnyaa ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **** naruto hanya punyanya mbah kishi tanpa gugatan dari siapapun**

**Rate T~ ajalah ..**

**Warning : typo,gaje,OOC,OC,boysXboys,dll**

**Pairing SasuNaru~**

**Silahkan membaca Waiting for you chapter 2**

**~XXX~**

Hari itu disebuah bandara bertaraf internasional,dimana berkumpulnya setiap orang yang ingin berpegian keluar negeri maupun kota dengan menggunakan kendaraan seperti burung yang ada dua sayap dikedua sisinya mungkin kita bisa memanggilnya pesawat terbang.

Dibandara tersebut banyak sekali pesawat yang sedang lepas landas maupun melakukan pemberhentian dibandara tersebut. Diantara pesawat tersebut terdapat sebuah pesawat yang kini tengah melakukan pemberhentian dibandara yang memang menjadi tujuan pesawat itu. Semua penumpangnya pun kini sudah keluar dari pesawat, salah satu dari penumpang tersebut seorang pemuda yang dari awal menjadi pusat perhatian sejak dirinya menginjakan kakinya dibandara itu.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut bersurai pirang,bermata biru sapphire plus dengan tiga garis seperti luka dikedua pipinya membuat dirinya begitu manis dilihat. Membuatnya selalu diperhatikan oleh setiap orang yang begitu terpesona dengan kecantikannya setelah melihat dirinya.

Pemuda itu tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya kini menjadi pusat perhatian dibandara itu. Dirinya malah asyik memencet beberapa nomor dihandphonenya sambil mengambil sebuah tas ranselnya. Pemuda itu membawa handphonenya ke telinganya sepertinya kini sedang menelepon seseorang.

" tut .. tut .."

CLEK

"halo" sapa sebuah suara diseberang telepon.

"halo tou san ini naru, naru sudah sampai dijepang" ucap pemuda pirang.

"ooh naru benarkah kamu sudah sampai? Kalo gitu tou san akan menyuruh orang untuk menjemputmu ya?" tawar suara seseorang yang ada diseberang jaringan tersebut.

Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan namun masih terdengar oleh lawan bicaranya ditelepon. Sang lawan bicaranya pun langsung mempertanyakan keadaannnya "ada apa naru?"

Sang pemuda tersebut itu pun segera menjawabnya "naru tidak apa-apa tou san,hanya saja naru tidak ingin dijemput naru ingin jalan-jalan dulu kan sudah lama naru tidak kesini, bolehkan tou san?"

Lawan bicaranya pun mengangguk namun pasti tidak akan terlihat oleh pemuda pirang itu "baiklah kamu jalan-jalan saja dulu,nanti kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi tou san ya?"

"baiklah tou san"

.

.

.

**Naruto Pov ~**

Setelah aku menelepon tou san aku segera menuju kesebuah taksi berwarna kuning,Aku menyuruh supir itu untuk membawaku ke tokyo tower. Aku ingin melihat sendiri bagaimana tower itu bisa berdiri sendiri dengan kokohnya.

Selama perjalanan , entah kenapa aku merasa supir taksi itu selalu melirik ke arahku. Namun,kutepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh dengan melihat pemandangan diluar jendela taksi tersebut.

Awalnya pemandangannya berupa mobil-mobil yang lewat serta jejeran toko yang ada disepanjang jalan tersebut. Namun, tak lama pemandangan itu berganti setelah taksi memasuki sebuah gang yang cukup muat untuk dilewati. Pemandangan tersebut menjadi pemandangan tembok-tembok tinggi yang ada disamping kanan-kiri seperti mengapit taksi tersebut.

Aku merasa heran kutanya supir taksi tersebut "pak kita mau kemana? Kenapa lewat jalan seperti ini?"

Kulihat supir itu hanya melirik lewat kaca spion depan,tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku yang kesal dengan sikap supir akhirnya membentak supir tersebut "pak kalau bapak tidak menjawab kita mau kemana lebih baik saya turun disini"

Sang supir pun memberhentikan taksi itu, dan disamping kanan-kiri taksi,terlihat dua orang pemuda yang keliatannya seumuran denganku kini sedang membuka pintu taksi tersebut. Salah seorang dari mereka yang memakai topi merah menarikku keluar dari dalam taksi tersebut. Lalu seorang pemuda yang lainnya mengambil tas ranselku yang kebetulan berada disamping tempatku duduk.

Pemuda yang mengambil tas ranselku membuka dan mengacak-acak isi tasku,kulihat tangan pemuda itu berhenti mengacak-acak dan mengeluarkan dompet beserta isinya.

"wow kerjamu bagus lihat isi dompetnya"seru pemuda itu memperlihatkan isi dompet tersebut kepada pemuda yang kini tengah memegangiku dan supir taksi yang menjadi partnernya.

"wow dolar semua sepertinya anak ini anak orang kaya bagaimana kalau kita minta tebusan saja sama orang tuanya?" seru pemuda yang kini tengah memegangi tanganku kebelakang agar aku tidak bisa lari.

"boleh juga usulmu, kalau begitu bawa dia ke markas kita, kalian duluan saja aku mau memarkir taksi ini nanti aku menyusul" ucap supir pengkhianat tersebut.

Pemuda yang memegang tasku berjalan duluan diikuti oleh aku dan pemuda yang memegangi tanganku dibelakang sambil berbisik kepadaku "kamu jangan berani-berani kabur dari kita,jika berani-berani kabur kita tidak segan-segan berbuat kasar padamu"

Kami berjalan melewati gang dan saat ini kami melewati daerah pertokoan yang kini mulai rame oleh para pengunjung hingga membuat pemuda yang memegangi tanganku mulai terlepas, aku tidak melepaskan kesempatan ini. Aku berlari dari mereka berdua, tapi sangat disayangkan mereka segera menyadari bahwa aku terlepas dari sekapan mereka,hingga akhirnya kulihat mereka berusaha mengejarku.

Sekitar 10 menit aku berlari kini aku merasa sudah keluar dari pusat pertokoan karena aku merasa para pengunjung tadi sudah berkurang hingga membuat jalanan sedikit lebih lenggang. Dan mereka berdua tidak melepaskan hal ini, kulihat salah satu dari dua pemuda yang mengejarku kini tepat berada dibelakangku.

Tangannya sudah memegang bahuku dan secepat tenaga pemuda itu mendorong tubuhku untuk memasuki sebuah gang kecil. Aku berusaha melawan,namun apa boleh buat kedua tanganku terkunci dengan salah satu tangan pemuda bertopi tersebut.

Pemuda bertopi tersebut mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya,aku menelan ludahku setelah kulihat yang dikeluarkan pemuda tersebut adalah sebuah pisau lipat kecil dan kini pisau lipat itu di arahkan tepat ke leherku.

Pemuda tersebut berbisik ke telingaku dengan sangat pelan tapi masih bisa kudengar "kau jangan pernah coba-coba kabur dari kami,karena kami tidak akan segan-segan berbuat kasar padamu jika kau coba-coba kabur lagi, ingat itu"

Aku memejamkan mataku, Aku sekarang benar-benar merasa ketakutan. Aku berharap ada seseorang yang bisa menolongku. Kumohon siapapun tolong aku ...

**End naruto Pov ~**

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mengeluarkan panasnya dibumi,mahluk-mahluk yang tinggal dibumi kini hanya bisa berlindung dari ganasnya sinar matahari, termasuk seorang pemuda berambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang yang sedang berada dicafe yang bertemakan jaman tempo dulu. Kini pemuda tersebut sedang menikmati sebuah capuccino sambil sesekali melihat handphonenya.

Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu dipencet kontak number untuk menghubungi seseorang. Di arahkannya handphonenya ke telinganya,tak berapa lama setelah bunyi 'tut..tut' terdengar seseorang mengangkat teleponnya.

CLEK

"halo"

"hei neji kapan kamu dan shikamaru datang kesini? Ini sudah 1 jam dari yang kita janjikan" ucap pemuda raven tersebut kepada seseorang yang sedang dihubunginya saat ini.

"maaf sasuke sepertinya aku tidak bisa kesana,aku harus menemani hinata di rumah karena paman sedang pergi"

"dasar kalau kamu tidak bisa kesini kasih tau aku lewat sms atau telepon , eh ini malah handphonenya kamu matiin terpaksa aku hubungi telepon rumahmu"

"sorry sas handphone aku lagi mati dari semalam belum di charge"

"huh dasar, yaudah kalau gitu aku mau telepon shika dulu dia tuh sama kayak kamu belum datang"

"ooh kalau shika dia juga tidak bisa datang sas, tadi kiba sms hinata suruh bilangin aku kalau shika tidak bisa datang karena hari ini dia ngedate sama kiba dan handphonenya shika ketinggalan dirumah"

"HAH? Dia juga tidak bisa datang? OMG kalian kalau ada emang gak bisa datang kasih tahu dulu kek sama aku kalau kayak gini aku gak usah nungguin kalian selama 1 jam"

"sorry sas"

Pemuda raven tersebut tanpa basa basi lagi segera mematikan hubungan dirinya dengan temannya itu.

**Sasuke Pov ~**

Aku benar-benar kesal dengan teman-temanku itu,mereka itu selalu seperti ini jika sudah menyangkut urusan yang mereka anggap penting daripada mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita. Aku memang sudah mengenal mereka berdua sejak aku kuliah di universitas konoha beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Semenjak naruto pergi dari hidupku, lambat laun aku menjauhkan diri dari teman-teman SMAku termasuk suigetsu dan juugo. Aku merasa ini semua salahku yang menyebabkan naruto pergi dariku,karena aku tidak mengakui perasaanku sendiri didepan teman-temanku.

Dari itulah aku menjadi type orang yang sangat tertutup,hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan dua temanku itu, hyuuga neji dan nara shikamaru. Mereka berdua selalu membuatku menjadi diriku sendiri. Mereka berdua juga mengerti diriku karena mereka bisa merasakan apa yang saat ini kurasakan, mereka berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang seperti keluargaku dan keluarga namikaze. Mereka selalu dipaksa mengikuti segala peraturan dan adat istiadat yang ada di keluarga mereka,sama sepeti diriku yang harus menjalani kutukan namikaze sehingga naruto pergi dariku.

Hyuuga neji adalah anak dari kembarannya hyuuga hiashi, yang menjadikan dirinya harus melindungi keluarga hyuuga hiashi dari apapun,sama seperti diriku. Sedangkan nara shikamaru adalah anak satu-satunya keluarga nara,merupakan keluarga yang terkenal dengan pembuat software dan komputer di jepang,ini membuat dirinya di didik untuk menjadi pewaris keluarga nara padahal shika menginginkan kebebasan.

Mereka berdua berkata kepadaku bahwa kita mempunyai perasaan yang sama,perasaan akan kebebasan dalam menentukan pilihan hidup pada saat kami berkenalan pertama kali yang tentu saja mereka sudah mengetahui tentangku dan keluarga namikaze sebelumnya. Hingga akhirnya membuat kami menjadi dekat sampai sekarang.

Aku selalu menceritakan segala hal tentang naruto di saat aku teringat tentangnya kepada mereka berdua. Mereka berdua mendengarkannya dengan baik bahkan mereka membantuku mencari informasi tentang naruto,tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil karena keluarga namikaze selalu pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu apalagi hal yang disembunyikan itu dibantu oleh keluarga uchiha.

DEG

Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku menjadi ketakutan sekali. Aku segera membayar capuccino yang tadi kuminum ke pelayan dan dengan segera aku keluar dari cafe tersebut. Kakiku terus melangkah membawa diriku entah kemana ,aku tidak bisa melawan tubuhku yang bergerak tidak sesuai dengan yang kuinginkan.

'Sepertinya kutukan ini mulai bereaksi lagi,tapi siapa anggota namikaze yang sedang ketakutan ini?' batinku.

Kakiku terus membawaku menyusuri daerah pertokoan dan tak lama aku berbelok ke gang kecil yang tak jauh dari jalan pertokoan tersebut. Kulihat seorang pemuda dengan topi memojokkan seseorang ditembok namun aku tidak tahu siapa yang sedang dipojokkan karena tertutup oleh pemuda tersebut,sedangkan temannya kini menghampiriku dan berkata "ngapain kesini huh? Cepat pergi atau kami tidak segan-segan berbuat kasar kepadamu"

Aku hanya diam dan kulihat pemuda yang ada di hadapanku ini mulai kesal dengan sikap diamku. Pemuda itu pun menghampiriku dengan sebuah tangan yang terkapal dan siap menghajarku. Namun aku dengan sigap menahan tangannya kemudian aku dengan cepat memelintirkan tangannya kebelakang punggungnya dan kupatahkan tangannya. Kudengar dirinya meringis kesakitan tapi aku tidak peduli kudorong badannya ke depan hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Kulihat dirinya berusaha berdiri, aku tidak membiarkannya dengan menendang tubuhnya keras membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Aku segera menghampiri temannya yang kini sudah melepaskan orang yang sedang dipojokkannya tadi. Pemuda bertopi tersebut sudah bersiap-siap dengan menunjukkan pisau lipat ditangan kanannya sedangkan orang yang dipojokkan pemuda tersebut kini dilepaskan dan terjatuh dibelakangnya. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena terhalang tubuh pemuda bertopi yang ada dihadapanku,namun samar-samar aku melihat rambutnya berwarna pirang jabrik.

Aku melihat pemuda bertopi tersebut berlari ke arahku dengan pisau yang terarah kepadaku, aku segera menepis dengan tanganku saat pisau itu sudah berada di dekatku membuat pisau itu terjatuh ke samping. Pemuda bertopi itu mundur dan mengambil pisau itu kembali,disaat pemuda itu lengah dengan cepat aku berlari ke arahnya, aku melompat dengan kaki kanan,menahan pergerakannya dengan menahan lutut kanannya dengan kaki kiriku dan kemudian atur jaraknya,pertahankan kecepatan dan seolah mau menjebol pelipisnya dengan lutut kanan kemudian hantam kepalanya dengan keras membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah membuat dua pemuda tadi tak sadarkan diri,Aku segera menghampiri pemuda yang tadi dipojokkan oleh dua pemuda tadi,terlihat bahwa dirinya saat ini sedang ketakutan dari caranya yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lututnya yang tengah ditekuk tersebut. Kulihat rambutnya pirang jabrik,sama seperti naruto.

Jangan-jangan ..

"kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyaku.

Pemuda pirang tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya dan terlihatlah wajahnya serta mata biru cerahnya. Wajah dan mata yang selalu membuatku teringat akan perasaan rindu yang selama ini ada di hatiku.

Tanpa sadar aku berkata "naru"

pemuda itu terlihat bingung setelah aku mengucapkan kata itu, pemuda itupun berkata "kau siapa? Kenapa mengenalku?"

Dia adalah orang yang selama ini selalu kurindukan, orang yang selalu ada di mimpiku. Orang yang selama ini kucintai

aku langsung memeluknya dan aku bergumam "naru akhirnya kamu kembali"

**End Sasuke Pov ~**

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut pirang yang terlihat berumur 40an tengah memandang serius sebuah dokumen yang berada di tangannya. Di tengah keseriusannya saat itu,tiba-tiba sebuah dering dari handphonenya membuatnya tersadar dari pekerjaannya itu. Pria pirang tersebut melihat layar handphonenya dan terlihat nama anak pertamanya menelepon,dengan segera diangkatnya telepon dari anaknya.

"halo kyuu,ada apa kamu telepon tou san? Tumben sekali" ucap pemuda pirang tersebut terhadap lawan bicaranya yang tak lain adalah anak pertamanya yang bernama kyuubi.

"sudahlah tou san,kau tak perlu menyapaku seperti itu,Aku hanya ingin tau kenapa tou san menyuruh naruto kembali ke jepang? Huh? Kau tau kan bagaimana kita berusaha keras membuat naruto melupakan segalanya agar sakit yang ada di kepalanya bisa menghilang? Walaupun naruto sudah di terapi disini tapi Bagaimana kalau rasa sakit itu kembali lagi?"

"tenanglah kyuu ,naruto akan baik-baik saja selama berada disini lagipula tou san menyuruh naruto kembali kesini agar naruto bisa memulai belajar meneruskan usaha tou san disini. Dan tou san ingin menebus kesalahan tou san yang memisahkan naruto dengan sasuke"

"kesalahan? Itu bukan sebuah kesalahan tou san,itu merupakan hal yang pantas didapatkan oleh seorang uchiha sasuke, karena tou san tidak tahu kalau dialah yang membuat naruto seperti ini"

"sudah tou san bilang kyuu,sasuke dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kecelakaan yang menimpa naruto. Lagipula tou san merasa bersalah seandainya waktu itu tou san tidak menuruti saran yang kau usulkan waktu itu agar memisahkan mereka berdua demi kebaikan naruto. Pasti sekarang sasuke tidak akan menjadi seorang pemuda yang menutup diri seperti sekarang ini dari teman-teman dan keluarganya " ucap pemuda pirang tersebut sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

"sudah kubilang tou san, uchiha brengsek itu memang PANTAS mendapatkan HAL itu. Pokoknya aku akan kembali ke jepang tou san"ucap lawan bicara pemuda pirang tersebut sambil memutuskan hubungan telepon tersebut.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di seberang jaringan telepon tersebut,terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai orange sedang menutup telepon sambil bergumam "kau tidak tahu tou san,saat naruto terapi hipnotis disini dirinya menceritakan segalanya. Segalanya tentang sasuke yang menerimanya hanya karena kutukan yang ada diantara keluarga namikaze dengan keluarga uchiha,naruto mengalami kecelakaan karena berlari dari kejaran sasuke yang ingin mnjelaskan segalanya tou san, seandainya sasuke tidak menyakiti hati naruto pasti kita tidak akan kehilangan senyum naruto"

Pemuda bersurai orange itu sudah berjanji dalam hatinya,agar tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menyakiti adiknya namikaze naruto.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Gomen~ mel baru bisa update ..

Habis minggu ini mel banyak banget tugas dari dosen, jadinya mel baru bisa update ..

Makasih Buat semuanya yang sudah membaca dan mereview cerita gaje dari mel,mel benar-benar terharu ternyata masih ada yang mau membaca karya mel ini ..

Oh iya buat yang mereview maafkan mel yang belum sempet membalas kalian

Baiklah tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi mel Cuma mau bilang ...

MIND TO REVIEWnya ~ m(_._)m


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer ****naruto dan yang lainnya punyanya mbah kishi tuh mel hanya pinjam saja.**

**Rate T~ aja deh**

**Warning banyaknya typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana,OOC,BoysXBoys, dll.**

**Oiya disini mel akan kasih tahu umur dari semuanya.**

**Sasuke,naruto,shika,neji dan kiba = 19 tahun**

**Kyuubi dan itachi = 23 tahun**

**Minato,Fugaku dan Kushina = 45 tahun**

**0oo0**

**Sasuke Pov**

Aku memeluknya begitu erat walaupun aku tahu dia tidak bernafas saking eratnya dirinya kupeluk. Kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan dia pergi lagi dariku,apapun yang terjadi aku akan terus mempertahankan dirinya di sisiku selamanya.

"ma-maaf kau siapa? Ke-kenapa bisa kenal naru?" tanyanya.

Aku yang mendengar pertanyaan itu perlahan-lahan melepaskan pelukanku kepadanya. Kutatap mata biru langitnya yang memancarkan kebingungan tersebut.

"ini aku naru, uchiha sasuke" jawabku.

Matanya membulat setelah mendengar tidak bodohnya diriku yang melupakan dirinya yang akan berteriak kesakitan begitu mendengar namaku,semoga dia tidak bersikap seperti dulu. Kuharap seperti itu.

"uchiha?"

Aku masih menatap matanya berharap dirinya tidak akan berteriak kesakitan lagi dan yang kulihat saat ini matanya jelas memancarkan kegagetan,apa yang tengah dipikirkannya saat ini? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apapun itu. Tak lama kudengar bibir kecil mungil itu mengumamkan sesuatu "kau seorang uchiha? Berarti kau adiknya itachi san?"

Mendengar perkataan naruto segera dilanda kebingungan,pasalnya setauku naruto tidak akan mengingat apapun kecuali dirinya dan keluarganya sendiri setelah kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"kau mengenal kakakku?" hanya itu yang dapat kutanyakan pada dirinya.

Mulut kecil itu lagi-lagi menjawab pertanyaanku "jadi benar kau adiknya itachi san,syukurlah" dirinya langsung memelukku secara tiba-tiba.

"bagaimana kau bisa mengenal kakakku?" tanyaku lagi yang masih belum mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat darinya.

Kurasakan kepalanya menengadahkan ke arahku untuk menatapku yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. Dirinya memperlihatkan senyuman yang sudah lama sekali tidak kulihat itu kepadaku "tentu saja naru kenal,itachi san kan temannya kyuu nii,jika itachi san ke amerika itachi san selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi naru makanya naru kenal apalagi naru sudah menganggap itachi san sebagai aniki naru yang kedua"

Aku yang sedikit kesal pada aniki yang ternyata selalu mengunjungi naru jika sedang ke amerika padahal aku selalu menyakan padanya dimana naru berada? Tapi tidak pernah dijawab oleh aniki. Aku benar-benar kesal dengannya,namun saat ini aku tidak boleh menunjukkan kekesalanku didepan naru.

Kurasakan pelukan naru padaku semakin erat apalagi ditambah kepalanya yang tadinya menatapku kini malah membenamkannya di bajuku,membuatku sedikit tidak bisa bergerak. Aku pun penasaran dengan sikapnya yang berubah drastis ini segera bertanya padanya "ada apa naru? Kenapa memelukku begitu erat?"

"na-naru hanya sedikit takut sama apa yang terjadi pada naru tadi,na-naru takut sa-sama orang-orang tadi,sasuke ja-jangan tinggalin na-naru ya" ucapnya yang terlihat ketakutan

Aku sedikit tersenyum mendengar ucapannya,ternyata dirinya begitu membutuhkan diriku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka sedikit pun.

"naru tidak usah takut sama mereka lagi karena sasuke ada disini,sasuke akan selalu ada disamping naru. Nah,sekarang kita pulang yuk" ajakku sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mengamit tangannya untuk mengajaknya pulang.

**Sasuke End Pov**

.

.

.

**Sasuke Pov**

Setelah hari pertemuanku dengannya, aku dan dia semakin dekat. Minato sama juga mendukungku untuk terus berada di sisinya,minato sama menceritakan segalanya kepadaku. Tentang alasan kenapa dirinya saat itu memindahkan naruto juga tentang kyuu nii yang memaksanya untuk memisahkan aku dan naruto.

Minato sama memberitahuku juga bahwa naru sudah tidak merasakan kesakitan saat mendengar namaku lagi karena waktu di amerika naruto telah di therapy hipnotis.

**Sasuke End Pov**

.

.

.

BRUK

"sudah kubilang kau jangan pernah melihatnya seperti itu lagi" ancam seorang pemuda berambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang yang kini sedang memojokkan seorang pemuda berambut coklat cepak dengan model rambut yang dibelah tengah, kini tengah meringkuk ketakutan dihadapan pemuda raven tersebut.

Pemuda belah tengah yang kini sedang ketakutan itu pun menjawab dengan tergagap "ak-aku bu-bukannya me-melihatnya seperti ya-ng kau pi-pikirkan,ak-aku ha-hanya me-mengaguminya sa-saja"

"KAU" bentak pemuda raven yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Dan tiba-tiba saja ada yang memotong bentakan pemuda raven tersebut "sudahlah sasuke yang penting beri dia peringatan saja dan kupastikan dia tidak akan melihat naru seperti orang yang ingin memakannya" ucap pemuda berambut panjang dengan mata yang tak berpupil.

"tapi neji aku ingin menghabisinya karena telah berani-beraninya menatap naruku seperti itu" ucap pemuda raven yang ternyata adalah uchiha sasuke yang sangat kita kenal.

"neji benar sas,lebih baik cepat selesaikan urusanmu dengannya karena tadi kiba sms bahwa dia dan naruto sudah keluar dari kelas dan sekarang mereka sedang menunggu kita" potong pemuda berambut nanas yang kini sedang berada di depan pintu toilet.

Sasuke yang mendengar kata naru,segera melepaskan pemuda belah tengah itu hingga terjatuh. "ayo, aku tidak ingin naru menungguku" ajak sasuke yang berjalan keluar dari toilet tersebut diikuti oleh kedua temannya.

Sejak naruto kembali ke jepang sasuke begitu posesif pada pemuda pirang dengan mata langitnya yang menghiasi kedua matanya ini Dimulai sejak naruto pindah ke universitas yang sama dengan sasuke, jurusan mereka pun sama yaitu dari itulah banyak tatapan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang lapar ingin memakan naruto bahkan pernah ada yang mengikuti naruto kemana pun. Sasuke yang tahu itu semua segera bertindak dengan menyingkirkan semua yang berusaha untuk mendekati naruto. begitulah sifat posesif seorang uchiha sasuke terhadap miliknya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah bandara yang kita kenal dengan dengan bandara narita yang merupakan bandara internasional di jepang,kini tengah menurunkan sebuah penumpang bersurai orange dengan mata kemerah-orangenan. Pemuda tersebut tengah berhenti sebentar untuk menelepon seseorang.

Tuut .. Tuut..

CKLEK

"..."

"kyuu Cuma mau bilang kalau kyuu sudah sampai di jepang,tou san" ucap pemuda bersurai orange tersebut terhadap tou san yang kini tengah di hubungi tersebut.

"..."

"apa? Sih keriput yang menjemputku"

"..."

"cih tentu saja itachi,tou san"

"..."

"cih, lebih baik tidak usah tou san kalau dia yang menjemput,lagian kyuu bisa sendiri hanya untuk sampai di rumah tanpa si keriput itu menjemputku,tou san"

Di tengah-tengah acara menelepon tersebut,sebuah pemuda berambut raven dengan sedikit kunciran dibelakang kepalanya kini tengah menuju pemuda bersurai kemerah-orangenan yang sedang bedebat dengan lawan bicara yang diteleponnya. Pemuda raven tersebut mendengar namanya disebut-sebut segera memeluk pemuda bersurai kemerah-orangenan yang kita kenal sebagai kyuubi.

"halo,kyuu chan~" sapanya begitu manja membuat pemuda yang tengah dipeluknya dari belakang itu bergidik ngeri mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti itu.

Pemuda bersurai kemerah-orangenan itu menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah dan ..

"KYAAAAAAAA"

Bandara tersebut pun kini semakin ramai dengan kehadiran kedua mahluk tersebut.

.

.

.

Kita mundur sedikit dari kejadian bandara tersebut

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar kini tengah menjadi saksi betapa seorang pria berumur 40an sedang sibuk membaca sebuah kertas yang akan menjadi salah satu langkah untuk semakin memajukan bisnisnya tersebut. Ditengah-tengah kesibukan tersebut handphonenya berbunyi dan muncullah sebuah nama salah satu anaknya dilayar handphonenya dengan segera diangkatnya telepon tersebut.

"halo,kyuu ada apa?"

"..."

"oh kalau gitu kamu tunggu sebentar disana,itachi sedang dalam perjalanan ke bandara untuk menjemputmu"

"..."

"siapa yang kamu bilang keriput kyuu?"

"..."

Minato yang mendengar jawaban anaknya sweetdrop dan membalasnya "kamu tidak boleh memanggilnya seperti itu,iya dia yang akan menjemputmu"

"..."

CLEK

Sambungan telepon tersebut terputus,pria yang bernama namikaze minato panik begitu sambungan telepon itu terputus dan suara terakhir anaknya yang didengar sebelum dimatikan adalah teriakan anaknya yang terdengar begitu histeris.

Tak lama sebuah dering handphonenya yang menunjukkan sebuah sms masuk,minato segera membukanya dan membacanya.

**From : Itachi**

**To : Minato sama**

**Minato sama aku sudah bersama kyuubi.**

Setelah membaca sms itu,minato sekarang tahu kenapa anaknya berteriak ditelepon seperti itu.

TOK..TOK..

Sebuah ketukan dipintu kantornya minato pun segera menyuruhnya untuk masuk "masuk"

KRIET

Terlihat sebuah pria yang berumur 40an dengan rambut ravennya kini tengah memasuki ruangan tersebut,pria tersebut adalah uchiha fugaku,ayah dari uchiha itachi dan uchiha sasuke serta teman dekat dari namikaze minato.

"ada apa fuga san?" tanya minato begitu temannya itu berada dihadapannya.

"hn,aku hanya ingin menyerahkan proposal dari perusahaanku untuk dengan segera kau tandatangani minato" jawab fugaku.

"baiklah tinggalkan saja dimejaku,nanti aku akan membacanya"

"hn,kalau begitu aku permisi dulu"

Pria berambut raven itu melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu,namun ketika akan membukanya minato memanggilnya "fuga san"

"hn,ada apa?" tanya pria berambut raven tersebut sambil menengok ke arah yang telah memanggilnya.

"bisakah kau beri tahu sasuke untuk membawa pulang naruto karena kyuubi sudah pulang" jawab pria bersurai cerah tersebut.

"baiklah nanti akan kuberitahu" ucap fugaku sambil keluar dari ruang kantor tersebut.

.

.

.

"ARRGGHH" teriak seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan matahari sedang frustasi mengerjakan tugas dari dosennya.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven yang ada disampingnya otomatis menatapnya "kenapa berteriak seperti itu,naru?" tanyanya.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang ditanya seperti itu menoleh kearah pemuda raven yang tepat berada disampingnya itu,dengan tatapan memelas pemuda itu menjawab "naru gak ngerti sama soal yang dikasih sama dosen naru"

Pemuda raven itu mengelus rambut pemuda pirang sambil mengambil buku yang ada dihadapan pemuda tersebut "sini aku lihat soalnya nanti akan kuajari"

Pemuda pirang itupun tersenyum dengan senang "benarkah?"

"hn"

"arigatou,sasuke"

"hn" hanya itu balasan dari pemuda raven yang ada disampingnya namun bisa membuat hatinya menjadi senang.

"hei..hei..kalian jangan bermesraan dirumahku dong" tegur seorang pemuda berambut panjang dengan mata tak berpupilnya yang kini tengah berada dihadapan kedua pemuda tersebut.

"aisssh.. neji sudahlah" ucap pemuda berambut nanas.

Drrt..drrrt...

Terdengar bunyi getaran dari handphone salah satu pemuda yang ada diruangan itu,membuat semua yang ada diruangan tersebut menengok kearah yang punya handphone yang tak lain adalah uchiha sasuke yang kini sedang mengajari pemuda disamping,naruto.

"sas,sepertinya ada sms tuh" ucap pemuda berambut nanas mengingatkan temannya tersebut.

"hn" ckck lagi-lagi hanya itu jawaban sasuke.

Sasuke membuka dan membaca sms yang ada dihandphonenya.

**From : Tou San**

**To : Sasuke**

**Minato sama menyuruhmu membawa pulang naruto sekarang !**

.

.

**Sasuke Pov**

Kenapa tou san menyuruhku membawa naru pulang? Ada apa sebenarnya? Ditengah-tengah kebingunganku,sebuah suara menyadarkanku.

"sas,kamu kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya sebuah suara yang begitu lembut yang menyapaku berasal dari pemuda disebelahku yang bernama namikaze naruto.

"hn,tidak ada apapun kok,hanya tou san yang menyuruhku membawamu pulang saja" jawabku yang dibuat setenang munkin ketika berbicara dengannya.

"tapi kenapa?" tanya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"aku juga tidak tahu,jadi apa bisa kita pulang sekarang?" tanyaku lagi kepadanya. Kulihat dia berpikir sebentar,dan tak lama dirinya menganggukkan kepalanya "baiklah,tapi naru mau beresin buku-buku naru dulu" ucapnya.

"hn,baiklah akan kutunggu"

Kulihat dia memberesi semua buku-bukunya yang tadi tergeletak dimeja yang menjadi tempat kami mengerjakan tugas dari dosen,dirinya juga kulihat berpamitan pada semuanya termasuk hinata,sepupu neji yang pemalu.

.

.

Kini kami berada dimobilku menuju rumahnya,kulirik dirinya yang berada disebelahku. Terlihat dirinya sibuk dengan handphonenya serta sesekali menunjukkan senyuman,entah siapa yang bisa membuat dirinya tersenyum seperti itu. Aku begitu cemburu melihatnya tersenyum kepada seseorang yang tengah bersms dengannya,rasa ingin tahuku pun muncul.

"ehmm.. naru kamu sedang smsan dengan siapa? Kok daritadi senyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanyaku yang begitu ingin tahu.

Kulihat matanya yang tadi sempat sibuk dengan handphonenya kini mulai beralih menatapku dan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sebuah senyuman yang menurutku sangat manis itu "ada deh" hanya itu jawabannya kepadaku membuatku semakin penasaran.

"aku kan Cuma ingin tahu,naru. Apa salah kalau aku tahu?"

Lagi-lagi pemuda dengan mata biru langitnya yang ada disampingku ini menunjukkan senyumannya kepadaku "aisssh.. sasuke kepo banget sih"

JDEERRR

Diriku Bagaikan tersampar petir mendengar jawaban naruto, dirku yang seorang uchiha harus selalu menyembunyikan emosiku dan menjaga sikapku,Kini dikatakan kepo. Aisshh.. sasuke seharusnya kau tidak boleh seperti ini.

Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk berkonsentrasi menyetir,sedangkan dirinya kembali sibuk dengan handphonenya.

**Sasuke End Pov**

.

.

.

Kita mundur sedikit

Ditempat lain atau lebih tepatnya,didalam mobil sport hitam keluaran terbaru kini tengah melaju kencang. Mobil tersebut berisi dua orang pemuda yang tadi berada dibandara yang membuat bandara menjadi begitu ramai dengan teriakan salah satu pemuda itu. Yap,siapa lagi kalau bukan uchiha itachi yang sedang menyetir dan namikaze kurama yang dipanggil dengan kyuubi.

Keduanya masih terdiam sejak dari bandara tadi,hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka berdua memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan "itachi".

Itachi yang mendengar kyuubi memanggil namanya,tahu jika pemuda yang ada disebelahnya ini akan berbicara hal yang sangat serius "hn,ada apa kyuu?"

"aku ingin kau membantuku untuk memisahkan sasuke dengan naruto"

Pemuda yang dipanggil itachi menghela nafasnya begitu mendengar nama adik tercintanya disebut-sebut oleh pemuda yang ada disampingnya. "memangnnya kenapa kyuu? Apa karena sasuke yang sudah membuat naruto kecelakaan? Itu kan sudah lama sekali kyuu,tidak bisakah kau memaafkan sasuke?"

Itachi memang sudah mengetahui semuanya,mengetahui apa yang sudah diperbuat adik kesayangannya itu pada naruto hingga membuatnya kecelakaan. Semuanya diceritakan oleh kyuubi yang saat itu sangat marah dan berakhir dalam keadaan mabuk hingga membuat kyuubi tanpa sadar menceitakan segalanya pada itachi.

Pemuda bersurai orange itu hanya menatap jalanan yang ada dihadapannya dengan pandangan kosong "maaf,itachi tapi aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan adikmu itu,aku tidak akan membiarkannya bersama dengan naruto hingga membuatnya menderita lagi" ucapnya lirih.

"tapi.." bela itachi namun segera dipotong dengan ucapan pemuda yang ada disampingnya. "lagipula adikmu itu tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan naru,karena naru sudah punya pacar" potong kyuubi.

CKKIIIITTTTT

Mobil tesebut secara mendadak mengerem tiba-tiba menyebabkan penumpang yang ada didalamnya terlonjak kaget,sedangkan pemuda yang sedang menyetir yang tak lain adalah itachi kini tengah kaget mendengar ucapan kyuu yang begitu mengagetkan tersebut.

"itu tidak benarkan kyuu?" tanya itachi dengan muka yang terlihat pucat basi tersebut.

Kyuubi yang melihat ekspresi itachi yang menatapnya horor,hanya terkekeh setan dan berkata "kau tidak percaya padaku? Baiklah akan kuceritakan kepadamu"

.

.

.

Mobil sport keluaran terbaru dengan warna biru dongker itu memasuki sebuah rumah yang terkesan sangat elegan beserta halaman luas yang sudah ditata begitu indahnya tentu akan membuat seorang tamu terpesona. Dari dalam mobil tersebut keluarlah dua pemuda,salah satu dari pemuda tersebut adalah penghuni rumah tersebut,pemuda tersebut adalah namikaze naruto dan kini dirinya segera berlari memasuki rumahnya yang bisa dibilang terlalu mewah untuk sebagian masyarakat yang ada disekitarnya. Sedangkan pemuda yang satunya hanya mengikuti naruto dari belakang.

"kaa san naru pulang" teriak naruto yang bisa membuat seisi rumah bisa mengetahui bahwa tuan muda namikaze ini sudah pulang.

Seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan warna merah terangnya keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang kita sebut sebagai ruang keluarga. Wanita tersebut menghampiri naruto dan memberikan kecupan serta senyumannya kepada anak bontotnya tersebut. "selamat datang,naru" ucapnya yang kini kita tahu bahwa wanita ini adalah namikaze kushina.

Lalu dari ruangan yang sama muncullah dua orang pemuda. Pemuda berambut raven dengan sedikit kunciran yang khas dibelakang kepalanya adalah uchiha itachi sedangkan pemuda yang disebelah tentulah namikaze kuram alias kyuubi.

Naruto yang melihat anikinya yang seharusnya berada di amerika untuk mengurus bisnis keluarga mereka disana kini ada dihadapannya. Dengan segera naruto menerjang anikinya serta memeluknya begitu eratnya.

"kyuu nii~ naru kangen" ucapnya kepada anikinya dengan nada manja.

Kyuubi yang melihat kelakuan adiknya yang manja ini membalas pelukannya "aku juga kangen padamu,naru"

Sebuah suara menghentikan acara kangen-kangenan yang terjadi didepan pintu masuk itu,sumber suara itu berasal dari nyonya rumah tersebut alias ibu dari dua pemuda tersebut "hei kalian jangan kangen-kangenan didepan pintu dong,lebih baik acara kangen-kangenan kita lanjutkan diruang keluarga,ayo" titahnya kepada semua yang ada disana.

Kyuubi melepaskan pelukan naruto dan menyuruh naruto untuk duluan menyusul kaa san yang sudah berada di ruang keluarga,diikuti dengan dua uchiha bersaudara. Ketika sasuke berhadapan dengan kyuubi,dirinya menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap kepulangan kyuubi. Sedangkan kyuubi juga memberikan tatapan yang sama. Itachi yang merasakan tatapan mereka berdua meninggalkan mereka dan menuju ke ruangan tempat kushina san dan naruto masuki.

Kyuubi yang bisa dibilang sedikit lebih tinggi dari uchiha bontot ini,menundukkan kepalanya dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya,sehingga membuat sasuke yang mendengar hal itu menjadi geram.

Kyuubi yang melihat perubahan sasuke hanya terkekeh senang dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarganya tepat sebelum memasuki ruangan tersebut,kyuubi menoleh kepada sasuke dan berkata "well,kau sudah mendengarkannya kan jadi jangan berharap terlalu lebih,uchiha s.a.s.u.k.e" setelah berkata seperti itu kyuubi meninggalkan sasuke sendirian disana.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya "aku pasti akan mendapatkannya" gumamnya.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Gomennasain~ mel yang updatenya sekarang,ini semua dikarenakan tugas-tugas dari dosen serta minggu kemaren ada UTS sudah dimulai membuat mel harus extra fokus dalam belajar.

Buat semuanya terima kasih yang sudah mereview dan memberikan sarannya pada mel. Mel akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik lagi dan belajar dari para senpai semuanya ^^

Baiklah mel tidak akan lama-lama lagi...

MIND TO REVIEWnya dong .. ^^


End file.
